El amor entra por el estomago
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Si esto fuera cierto, ¿como es posible que Endo soporte la comida de Natsumi y ella no es capaz de reconocer el sabor de la misma?, bueno lean aquí la respuesta. Traducción de un cómic.


_**Summary****: **Si esto fuera cierto, ¿como es posible que Endo soporte la comida de Natsumi y ella no es capaz de reconocer el sabor de la misma?, bueno lean aquí la respuesta._

* * *

><p>Después de un día ajetreado y de una buena actividad física, que mejor que una deliciosa comida para llenar el estomago cansado y hambriento, por desgracia, en la casa de Endo esto es todo lo contrario.<p>

- Que tal el espagueti Querido – le dice Natsumi.

- Esta muy bueno linda – contesta Endo, resistiendo difícilmente el un platillo de espagueti, con sabor a pasta seca, la salsa roja salada y un tanto amarga que tiene mas bien la apariencia de un grumo rojo, además de unos cuantos racimitos de lo que parecían ser ¿Pasas?.

- Que bueno, las bayas fueron un toque personal – añadió.

Endou sudo la gota gorda. – _Y yo que pensé que eran pasas – _pensó.

Entonces comenzaron una típica charla entre ambos, cosas normales, como… la actividad del día, la situación actual del club Raimon, una visita especial de su padre, una llamada telefónica de Aki, etc. Pero el muchacho apenas podía concentrarse en las palabras de su esposa, mientras resistía cada bocado como si fuese una tortura.

Recordando luego aquella vez que Kido y Haruna los visitaron, y Kido luego de la comida del Horror le decía. "¿Viejo tienes que comer eso todos los días? porque debe ser muy duro". Y su hermana agregando "No te preocupes Endo, seguro ella mejorará con el tiempo".

Si el cuerpo de Endou, o mas bien, el hígado de Endo pudiera hablar, gritaría pidiendo auxilio, y sus intestinos suplicarían misericordia, a todo esto recordó algo que Kido le comentó esa vez "Como es posible que preparando ella la comida, no se de cuenta de lo mal que sabe, ¿además que acaso ella no como lo que prepara?".

Al castaño se le prendió una neurona. – _Es verdad, y a todo esto… -_

- Linda, a todo esto… - le decía Endo interrumpiendo súbitamente su conversación. – ¿Dónde esta comida? –

- Esto… -

- Srta. Natsumi? – escuchó Endou una voz proveniente de la cocina.

- Si Paul – dijo Natsumi.

- _Paul? - _

En eso apareció un hombre alto, vestido de chef, trayendo unos platillos cubiertos con tapas redondas (ya saben, esas que hay en los restaurantes elegantes). – Su cena esta lista –

- Bien –

Y en unos instantes, Natsumi se encontraban comiendo unos deliciosos estofados, con verdura de lechuga y tomate frescos, salsa de soya y un postre de flan dorado con bañado de chocolate. Mientras que a Endo, por petición de su Srta. Le había servido un plato con atunes cubiertos con una extraña y misteriosa salsa verde, con picadillos de limón y un corte de piña a un costado y un tazón con algo que "parecía" un sándwich helado pero era difícil de describir, solo diré era un color rosado lechoso.

Apenas saliendo de su estado de Shock Endo pregunto. – Natsumi, ¿Quién es Paul? –

- Es un chef privado que contrató mi padre después de que nos casáramos – explicó.

Ahora el turno de "Paul" de hablar – A pesar de mi insistencia la Srta., Él amo Raimon me dijo que al menos ayudarle con su comida, ya tiene bastante con cuidar y acomodar la casa –

- _Ósea, que desde entonces, tu me preparas la comida y el prepara la tuya – pensó. _– Eso es genial, no me gustaría verte agotado todos los días, ya sabes, con lo de lavar, limpiar, planchar y co… "cocinar"- Afirmó Endou alegré por ella, sin percatarse de la baba le caía de la boca al solo verla, menos mal que la pelirroja estaba concentrada en su comida.

- La veré mañana Srta. – dijo volviendo a dirigirse hacia Natsumi.

- Hasta mañana Paul –

Paul entonces decidió retirarse, pero no sin antes acercarse al Señorito Endo y susurrarle al oído. _– Vuestro cuñado me pidió que le diga esto: "Gracias por cuidar a mi hija y… buena suerte" –_

Pero Endo continuaba observando estupefacto la comida de su esposa, mientras sentía que su hígado y su estomago le daban una patada.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con esta historia comienza mi SUPER ESPECIAL ENDATSU.<strong>_

_**He de admitir que después de mi viaje de vacaciones por las fiestas vengo inspirado. Y aprovechando el feriado he escrito este monton de fics para quitármelos de la cabeza, espero que les guste.**_

_**Traducción parcial de un cómic que encontré por la red.  
><strong>_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima. **_


End file.
